A reflective diffraction grating is used to provide wavelength dispersion in a wavelength-selective optical device, such as a wavelength selective switch (WSS). The reflective diffraction grating may be employed (e.g., within a grism) in a double pass configuration, such that an optical path of the WSS results in light passing through the reflective diffraction grating twice.